Are You Sure
by CanadianStinbatskys
Summary: Barney & Robin discuss what they really want. Divorce or keep their marriage and when they realize what they want it's something they can't live without. A better way of solving their issues that isn't OOC.


A better way to solve Barney & Robin's issues in Argentina.

* * *

Somethings must end but other things don't and when Robin and Barney sat in front of papers to sign about their failed marriage. They questioned themselves if this is the right thing, the years and memories they shared. The love that found them, the friendship that never failed once in the time they met until the day they married. It was such a crazy, wild, fun, interesting, exciting, true thing. Barney and Robin had been though enough in their lives to come together on the day of their wedding.

The stress of the day had gotten to both of them, things went down over the last 24 hours that certainly happens on any couples wedding day. A wedding takes time to prepare for, it even takes more time for the couple to get it right. When they knew they were ready for each other, when they told themselves maybe we should try again. Both were scared but both knew that their hearts were always with each other.

There is a word called mutual trust that can not be broken between two parties in a relationship. This is what Barney and Robin have with each other. There are reasons why you don't trust someone and reasons why you do, Barney had not trusting Quinn enough to stay with her plus his heart was just not in it. And, Robin even if he lied to her it was out of love for her to surprise her with some crazy surprise. When you lie to someone you usually do it out of love. And, when you're honest about something, you tell the truth. The day of the wedding they told each other the honest truest things when they vowed to each other to be honest about everything from this day forward they meant it.

Vows is the most honest/sacred thing anyone could say to anyone and those vows they recited to each other was true. They both on that day vowed the honest words they ever spoke and now three years later they were sitting in front of divorce papers. It was the stressfulness of their wedding day ended with them having sex in the bathroom, they had waited all weekend and that's just not them. And, now this is a different stressful thing that neither one wanted or wished would happen on the day they wed.

"You're sure about this?" Barney asked, he really never thought that the day he married Robin he'd be sitting here three years later doing something he never thought would come to this. A life without Robin, single Barney is just not what he dreamed of when he married Robin and he was sure she didn't either.

It had to take her a few minutes to come too from her thoughts. Robin had been day dreaming, not paying much attention to what Barney was saying or doing cause this was the moment she feared most the day she married him. It took a while for Barney to snap her out of her thoughts.

"Robin, earth to Scherbatsky." He looked worried for a minute but she turned her attention on to him and the papers that sat in front of her.

"Sorry, I was just... Uh, thinking." She said now fully looking at her husband.

"About?" Barney asked with a raised brow.

"I'm not." Robin paused second guessing her own mind verses heart thing. Damn that's always been her problem but when it comes to Barney it was different. All the times the missed their chance, all the times she ran, he ran, all the time she told herself it was wrong to be with him cause of how risky it is. All the times she fell, and fell, and fell hard for him over the years that it all ended up leading to her happy ending. Their happy ending!

"Not what?" Barney asked still not getting what she means.

"I don't want this, us to end it's my biggest fear. Being with you, loving you only to lose you again. I told myself many, many times that I couldn't be with you cause it was risky. That you didn't love me enough. That you weren't ready for a serious relationship. But, I never thought after everything we been through. That we just give up like this." She tells him, honestly. It's one of those vows they promised each other on the day they married. Giving up means they're both failures even at marriage and that makes them losers and they're not losers. They're awesome, they're Mr. & Mrs. Stinson, they're Barnman & Robin, they're R-Train and B-Nasty. They're they loves of each other lives so why give it up after everything they've been through.

"I'm going to ask you again. Are you sure you want to give up on us like this?" He asked, he really didn't want to lose her again certainly not after settling for each other and knowing that, that's all they wanted.

"I'm not. I don't, can't give up on something I've always wanted. You!" She's looking at him with tears in her eyes and he can't look at her while she's crying cause when she's crying he needs to comfort her and right he doesn't know what to do. "You, I want to try to work on being more of the team we know we could be if we tried harder." She tells him honestly with this honesty Barney's frown turned into a smile.

"I do too. I've always wanted you, for us to be a team like we always were as friends and tried being on the weekend we got married. I want to keep our marriage from failing cause then I would be a failure in everything I do and with you I don't seem like a failure I just hate giving up on something I've always wanted." She turns and smiles with tears in her eyes and they don't wait for it anymore cause they're already married and don't have to give up at all.

"I love you." They say in unison after breaking their kiss.


End file.
